Jurassic Biff
Jurassic Biff was the second of two stories printed within Issue 3 of Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines printed by IDW Publishing in 2015. In Japan, it was published by Takarajimasha in the Back to the Future: Untold Tales trade paperback in 2017. It told the story of how Biff Tannen learned how to use the DeLorean time machine he stole in 2015, and also explained why the DESTINATION TIME section of the time circuits began to malfunction in Back to the Future Part II, showing "Jan 01, 1885", when Doc and Marty prepared to travel from 1985A to 1955. The story was reprinted as a prologue in the trade paperback Back to the Future: Biff to the Future. Publisher's Summary WEDDING BELLS AND CROSSED TIMELINES! Marty McFly's parents were destined to marry—whether he went back in time or not—but without his intervention, did the wedding cake taste as sweet? Plus, Doc and Marty weren't the only pilots the DeLorean ever had. Biff Tannen took a trip, too—and 1955 wasn't his only destination! Plot On October 21, 2015, Biff Tannen witnesses Dr. Emmett Brown and Marty McFly discussing Marty's plan to bring the Grays Sports Almanac back to the past to become rich via sports betting. Biff realizes the significance of the book, and steals the DeLorean time machine when Doc and Marty leave it unattended. He flies off in the vehicle, but he doesn't know how to use it. He tries voice commands, flipping switches, and using the keypad, but nothing happens. He then whacks the display of the time circuits with his cane. He is then sent to an unknown point in time, where there is nothing but ocean where Hill Valley should be. Biff wonders if a major earthquake had taken out California. He attempts to look at the display to see what year he has landed in, but the time circuits are now malfunctioning as a result of Biff hitting them with his cane. He sees that the Mr. Fusion gauge is nearly empty, and realizes he must find fuel for the chamber. He heads towards shore, and doesn't find any low hanging fruit or branches. He decides that, due to not being able to find organic fuel, he'll have to use his clothes. He then hears something in the bushes. When a velociraptor sticks its head up through the leaves, he realizes that he went back in time farther than he thought. Biff states that he had seen the Steven Spielberg movie back in the day, and takes a defensive position with his cane. The raptor smells the food from the trashcan on the Blast from the Past bag and takes off with it. Biff chases it in the air with the DeLorean, and hits the raptor on the head with his cane, causing it to drop the bag. He then puts the bag back in the car. The Mr. Fusion has been filled with the raptor’s body by Biff. Biff sets the date on the keypad for November 12, 1955, and then travels to the future, to meet his past self. Appearances |creatures= *Dinosaur |locations= *Courthouse Square *Hilldale |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine *Jules Verne train |technology= *Mr. Fusion |miscellanea= *October 21, 2015 *Cretaceous Period *''Jurassic Park'' *''Grays Sports Almanac'' *Blast from the Past bag }} Category:Comic stories